the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Film Review: "Knives Out" Is An Entertaining, Unpredictable Thriller
Any follower of the works of Rian Johnson know that the man loves two things: a heavy helping of noir and taking pretty much any genre and thoroughly deconstructing it. So, a film likes Knives Out seems like an inevitable turn from him: a twisty, clever mystery that utilizes an all-star cast to tell a tale of murder, deceit, and treachery that will leave you guessing until the film's final moments. The Cast While it's a true ensemble piece, there are a few performances in Knives Out that stand out. Ana de Armas, as what is effectively the film's true lead, takes a character that could be one-note and turns her into something a lot more likable and sympathetic, and she manages to easily hold her own against some real heavy hitters. Daniel Craig, an actor known for his gruff demeanor and reluctance to fully commit to roles, is clearly having a blast as Benoit Blanc, a Poirot-esque private investigator with a southern twang. Blanc is a joy to watch, and many of the film's best scenes are watching him confidently tear down and pick apart those around him. And in a move that is deeply on-brand, I particularly enjoyed Chris Evans, who returns to his pre-Captain America staple of "douche with a heart of gold" with a turn that proves how deeply versatile he can be when he's given the right script. The rest of the cast is excellent as well, with a great sense of chemistry and history that makes them feel like a truly dysfunctional dynasty. Christopher Plummer shines as the doomed patriarch, using his few scenes to give off an aura of kindness, warmth, and regret that hang over the film in it's more tragic moments, while Jamie Lee Curtis and Michael Shannon are totally believable as his squabbling children. As the in-laws of the family, Toni Collete earns a few deep laughs as a thinly veiled Gwyneth Paltrow expy and Don Johnson gives off the right amount of faux charm and sleaze. As the detective in charge of the case, Lakeith Stanfeld is a charming foil to Craig, countering the southern charm and haminess with an annoyed stoicism (one line in particular from him made me burst out laughing), and a surprising cameo from Frank Oz gives us one of the film's most satisfying moments. Knives Out's biggest point of praise is that it has the strongest assembled cast of any film this year. There's not a single weak performance in the bunch and everyone is given something to do, so no one ever feels squandered. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Rian Johnson's love of subverting expectations and deconstructing genre stereotypes shines through Knives Out, which quickly takes the basic premise of a murder mystery and turns into something much more compelling and harder to predict. Most impressively, the film's plot feels airtight. Every twist is earned and never feels forced and every detail of information given to us leads to further revelations, and on rewatch, I suspect I'll pick up on tiny clues that were easily missed on a first viewing. Of course, that wouldn't matter if the actual characters weren't engaging, and the film's colorful cast more than delivers. Everyone feels unique, with their own voice, and the dialogue is smart and often very funny, making the constantly shifting dynamics a blast to watch. The story never feels bogged down and you never really feel lost, even when the final reveal hits us with a tidal wave of information. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction While Johnson's script is wildly ambitious and regularly pushes expectations, his direction is a bit more workmanlike. Not bad, per se, but it feels much more traditional by comparison. But even a talented filmmaker like Johnson working at a lower tier is still great, and he gives Knives Out a vibrant, energetic feel that keeps you just as in suspense as the characters. This is helped by Steve Yedlin's cinematography, which constantly tries new angles and shots to approach scenes, and especially Bob Duscay's editing, which takes the concept of dueling narratives and flashbacks and finds a way to make them feel intriguing and easy to follow. Nathan Johnson, another of Johnson's collaborators, contributes a charming score that helps give it a bouncy air. One of the film's real highlights is it's costume and set design, which perfectly evoke, to quote Stanfeld, "a giant Clue game" and give the characters (and the setting) a sense of uniqueness. (Obvious points to whoever's idea was to put Chris Evans in a sweater that can hide his incredibly broad shoulders.) Score: 4.5 out of 5 Final Verdict As a vigilant defender of Rian Johnson, it was incredibly satisfying to see him absolutely knock it out of the park with Knives Out. It's well-made, well-acted, and wildly entertaining whodunit that will leave you guessing, and what more could you want really? Score: 96% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Original Screenplay *Best Actress: Ana de Armas *Best Supporting Actor: Daniel Craig *Best Supporting Actor: Chris Evans (in a weaker year) *Best Male Limited Performance: Christopher Plummer *Best Ensemble Cast *Best Film Editing *Best Original Score *Best Cinematography *Best Costume Design *Best Production Design *Best Make-Up and Hairstyling Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2019 Reviews